


The depth of you

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: After losing an eye, Harry no longer has any depth perception. It's not anything to stop him, but it does makes some things harder.





	The depth of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/gifts).



> I wrote this for Mona based on her [sweet post](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/164570333173) earlier this week. Just some silly fluff

Nowadays, it’s pretty rare to catch Harry without his glasses. Oh, he had always been a paranoid bastard who would wear them as soon as he set foot outside of his house, but now, even in the intimacy of his home, he usually has them on.

Not because his paranoia got worse, but simply because it means less stubbed toes and broken glasses. Because that’s one consequence of losing an eye not many people think of. His depth perception is completely screwed.

Luckily for him, Merlin has been able to rig something for him so he’s more than functional on missions. How exactly he doesn’t know, but it must have been impressive enough to make Ginger look at the man with hearts in her eyes when he had started throwing technical terms at Harry.

He wouldn’t mind always wearing them, but unfortunately, the glasses become unbearable when the migraines that sometime plague him strike. Accurately learning the layout of his new home has made it on the top of his priority list after crashing into the same door frame thrice in a row and worsening the pain he was already feeling at the time.

And if he’s being honest, he had started to use the glasses as a mask, another part of his armor. It was getting rather tiring to not be able to be himself even in his own company.

It takes him a while before getting this epiphany though. Takes until he’s having afternoon tea with Eggsy, the boy foregoing the scones he spent all morning to make in favor of the gummy worms he brought with him.

It takes Eggsy smiling about something or another and Harry answering, completely unguarded, for once taking note of his heart beating faster and his cheeks feeling slightly warmer than usual.

_Oh._

He’s been hiding from many things hasn’t he?

Well, he’s growing rather tired of tiptoeing around in his own life, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Maybe it will, maybe it won’t, but nothing will ever change if he doesn’t start taking action again.

Which doesn’t mean he should lean into Eggsy to kiss him like he’s wanted for far longer than he dares to admit, but there he is pressing closer and…

Ends up completely missing his target and headbutting the poor boy instead.

As if it wasn’t already bad enough for his ego, Eggsy who had looked so intent on Harry’s lips not a moment ago, bursts out laughing, a loud and uncontrollable sound.

He is about to get up and go hide in the bathroom until the earth decides to swallow him whole, when Eggsy, still laughing joyously, grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and tugs until Harry is half lying on top of him. Halfheartedly, he tries to get free, but Eggsy is definitely clinging to him now, as if he cannot bear to let him go.

If it’s closeness he wants, not even a bruised ego will make Harry deny him such a simple pleasure and he carefully rearranges their limbs so that they are both comfortable, even with Eggsy’s body still shaking from laughing too much.

His ego doesn’t matter much after all, not when Eggsy is trying, and failing, to kiss him back. He might not headbutt him in his attempts, but lost in his mirth, his lips catch the tip of his nose, his cheeks and his chin more often than they meet with his.

In fact, his ego is entirely forgotten when he finally takes pity on Eggsy and cups his face between his hands and guide him until their lips make contact.

It’s not the best kiss he’s had, not with Eggsy still chuckling, but already, it’s one of his favourite.

Because it’s a new beginning with the man who grew to mean so much to him.

Because it’s a happy moment, when you ignore the initial embarrassment.

Because, apparently, Eggsy wants to kiss him just as much as he does.

So no, it’s not the best kiss he’s had.

But it’s definitely not one he’ll ever forget.


End file.
